


Hugs

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Lillie's UB-01, roll with it, tentacle hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: It's an unusual chilly day in Alola (thanks to Lillie's mother Lusamine screwing up the weather in a battle with her brother Gladion). Yet there's a warm and fuzzy feeling nesting inside her, and it's soley because her gf is on the couch next to her.





	

Lillie shivered. She knew most things were unusual for her, but even this she knew was definitely strange. Every moment of her life was warm: in her mother's lab being poked and prodded by the tall girl, in the tall grass snacking on wild berries while Moon watches, in town while eating some of the sweet malasadas with Moon, fighting in the Team Skull base while her brother tried to capture her, and sometimes even in her comfortable pokeball sometimes when Moon wanted her to be safe-

 

Lillie tapped a finger to her chin. It disturbed her slightly that almost every memory she had was either being miserable with her family or being happy with Moon. She really needed to broad her horizon of close ones.

 

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by another sudden breeze. No house in town really was built to cut out wind because it was usually hot. But of course her sibling and mom came over and had to battle and one of them used hail. It took around three hours for these weather conditions to wear off and her family only left ten minutes ago.

 

She glanced around her living room, a false hope that some sort of blanket would be lying around, but of course in a summery region a blanket is practically a waste of space and money so she had nothing to warm up at the time being. She sighed as she prepared herself for the extra cold and ran outside.

 

Moon found Lillie banging on her door and freezing, her hair with little white sprinkles of ice. "Ah, so I see your friends have been over." Moon had a small sweatshirt pulled over her. She grabbed Lillie's hand and dragged her in her house. It was slightly warmer than Lillie's, being a bit further from the source of the hail, but still chilly. Moon had Lillie sit on her couch as she sorted through boxes and pulled out a hoodie. She dressed her little ultra beast in this warmer attire.

 

Of course she didn't let go after Lillie was warmer. The body heat radiating off the girls warmed them even without the clothes. They snuggled for a solid minute before Moon felt smooth cold tendrils on her skin.

 

Some of Lillie's tentacles had oozed out of her body and slowly taking advantage of her warmth. Moon giggled at first, the glassy yet gooey substance tickled her body. She made eye contact with Lillie, who was still kind of shivering. Moon could tell the girl's probably barely ever saw snow in her life, she must be so used to the tropical climate. Moon placed one hand in Lillie's hair, massaging the blonde's scalp, her other hand wrapped around her waist. Lillie had about five tentacles out at the moment, three drifting from bits of her hair the other two stemming from her back. All of them wrapped Moon in a glass like cocoon, keeping them close together. Their lips connected, and they stayed like that until Moon needed air.

 

They ended up sleeping like that, even when the hail disappeared they still stayed in each other's arms, basking in eachother's warmth.


End file.
